I'll Be With You
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: Something horrible happens to Cathy and she... simply doesn't act like herself. How will Danny react? DanCath. Three - Shot.
1. Change Of A Lifetime

**Warning: Some cursing. (Though _only_ in this chapter)**

* * *

Everything was fine right now here in the clubhouse. No monsters, no school for today, and nothing to stop me from having a great time with my friends!

…But then the Commander popped up. "Cathy? Can I speak with you?" he said in a quiet voice. I looked up from what I was doing and walked over to where he was.

"Yes Commander. Is something wrong?" I asked ready to listen at whatever he had to say. He looked nervous, though. "Well… it's about your grandpa…" he said trailing off for some minutes.

"What is it?!" I said irritated for him to not be saying what I needed to hear by now. "Well, you know that he was in Pluto for this week?" he said uneasy. I nodded. "Yes, why? Is something wrong?" I asked getting more concerned by the second. He then smiled. "He's great! He won the national card game there!" I _wished_ he said…

But no.

What he said would be in my head for as long as I live.

"He…" he took in a deep breath "he… was on his way to a convention, but…" said the Commander slowly and quietly, but didn't continue, he just looked to the side, not looking at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" I yelled at him losing my patience. The Commander could be seen falling back on the floor from my outburst and looking up at me scared. He gulped.

"He… was murdered by his driver while he was driving,… but because of lack of attention, the driver crashed and is ALSO dead." said the Commander and quickly ended the communication link.

I looked directly in front of me, just looking at the wall. I felt my eyes were wide and mouth opened. I felt like I needed to breath and I couldn't. 'What?' rang through my head. 'What?... What?... What?....' I kept thinking trying to make sense of those simple words, but right now, they seemed like ancient Egyptian to a regular human.

Then it clicked in my head.

"Grandpa's… dead." I said looking down at the floor and I could barely hear what I said. I felt a wave of sadness crash over me pretty hard and I felt the tears coming. Then, my body felt weak and my legs couldn't hold me anymore so I fell on the ground on my knees, my head hanging down, and my shoulder length hair covering most of my face. "G-Grandpa… G-Grandpa… my grandpa… is g-gone…" I said to the ground, trying to not feel the way my throat was starting to hurt me now.

Normal POV

Cathy put her hands on her head and then the tears she didn't want to let out, ran down her face unwillingly. She covered her eyes hoping that it would stop but they wouldn't listen to her. She didn't want to start sobbing so she bit her tongue and tried to push back the tears one last time. Now, it worked a bit but she had to take deep breaths to calm her body down. Once she was calmer, she just looked down to the ground, though it was more like she was glaring at it. She knew her eyes were red and that her face probably had some evidence that she cried a bit but she didn't care,… too much.

When she heard the door to the clubhouse open, she dashed around the ones who were now standing there, while also looking down to the ground so they wouldn't see her face. She ran back to her house, up her stairs, into her room, closed her window, and covered it with her curtains. Everything in this territory is hers now, isn't it? Who else was going to live there now?

Even though everything was sealed, closed, and she was a floor higher, she was still able to hear her friends talk outside. "What do you think happened to her? She never acts like this." she heard her friend, Chris, ask. She went over to where her window is and put her back on the wall, next to the window, and slid down to the floor. She folded her legs upwards and put them closer to her chest, then hugged them. She could still hear them.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stand here and never find out." she heard Danny say. She gasped and pulled out her V-com from her sleeve. She quickly put in a message and send it to him. Then, she sat there for the rest of the day, just thinking…

Danny's POV

I heard my V-com beep as soon as I was about to get the doorknob. I pulled back my jacket sleeve and saw that I had a message from Cathy. "Huh?" I said and Sam and Chris looked over to me, questioningly. "Cathy send me a message. It says,

_Danny, _Don't!_ Come in._

_I'm… not in danger, so don't worry about me but if you want to know why I'm acting like this (and I'll be a heck lot different tomorrow at school so _Don't_, even dare talk to me, Danny. And tell Sam and Chris to not talk to me, either, if they don't want me to get pissed at them.)"_ I stopped reading and thought, 'Okay, something is definitely up!' then continued.

"_but if you want to know, ask the Commander and he should tell you. Once you know, still don't look for me. I'll see you at school tomorrow…" _I finished and closed the V-com and walked back to the clubhouse. I pressed a few buttons and got the holographic image of the Commander but he looked a bit scared and he had his eyes covered with his hands… Oh great, what did Cathy do to him?

"Commander, it's just me, Danny." I said crossing my arms and waiting for a response. He slowly put his arms to the side and said, "Um, I guess you three want to know what happened because Cathy didn't tell you, am I right?" he said and I noticed Sam and Chris were behind me. I looked back to the Commander and nodded, so he explained it to us.

…Poor Cath.

---Next day.

Today, the sky was gray and crammed with clouds that looked like they wanted to burst. It was also really cold so I had a red and purple hoody over a Persian indigo, thick vest which was on top of a gray sweater which was over a white, long sleeved shirt and that was on top of a red t-shirt, yeah, it was that cold. I had some boots on, too, and I was forced by my mom to wear one of those hats that are for winter. My pants where long cargos and black.

When I walked over to where Sam and Chris were, I didn't see Cathy and I was hoping she would at least come like she said. When the bell rang for our science class, I started to get more worried. 'She's never late.'

'What if she doesn't come? Maybe someone from her family came and got her… no, that can't happen. Commander told me she wouldn't if… I asked her, and I will. But, where is she?!' I thought after I'd sat down, then I heard the door open and the tardy bell rang. I just had my head lying on my desk and I didn't look up. Mr. Fusster turned towards the door and said, "Miss Smith, take a seat and start your work." he said and I immediatly looked up. Cathy was there, her regular clothes weren't. She was wearing a red hoody that looked more like it was mine than hers and kind of worn jeans. She also had black sneakers on but I don't think she had a shirt under. 'She's dressed like that in this weather?! I don't think that Rhapsodians can't feel coldness so why the hell is she dressed like that? Does she want to get sick or somthin'?' I thought and I heard her say to Mr. Fusster, "Whatever, not like anything I learn from you will matter." and she put her hands in her pockets, walking over to her desk.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that Miss Smith." Mr. Fusster said in a kind of stern voice and I looked over at Cathy to see how she would react. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever, I. D. C., anyway"

Later, on different classes, she showed worse attitudes to teachers. Worse as in speaking back to them pretty badly, worse than I would if I was mad at them and that's saying something! When Sam, Chris, and I were going to our fifth period, since Cathy didn't want to be around us at all, we saw Cathy walking towards a water fountain to drink water on our left but then we also saw Principal Rollins walking her way. I looked back at Sam and Chris and they nodded. We went towards her too to see what Ms. Rollins wanted with Cath.

"Miss Smith. I order you to tell me what is happening to your attitude! You are not the kind of solder, er, student to tell their teachers to go to hell, roll their eyes at them, and leave for the next class without waiting for a response. I would expect that from Danny sometimes, -'Hey!'- but not from you. Do I need to call Mr. Smith?" Ms. Rollins said in a I'm-in-charge-and-you-do-what-I-say voice. Since I was now standing next to Cathy, I saw sadness flash very quickly through her eyes though that was replaced even quicker by anger.

"I don't need to tell you why I act the way I do! You're no one to need to know. And if you really want to know, calling him will do no good. You should just get the f*** out of my way and leave me alone!" she yelled at her and was going to leave but Principal Rollins got her arm. "Catherine Smith, I order you to stop and tell me what you are dealing with this instant!" she barked. Cathy turned back slowly, and I could practically see fire in her eyes.

"If you really want to know,… Grandpa died yesterday." she said in a low voice and yanked her arm from her grip. Ms. Rollins was just standing there, shocked. I looked behind me and Sam and Chris had their mouths open. 'Why are they like this? They already knew. Oh! Probably how Cathy talked to Ms. Rollins. Eh, not much, why are they so surprised?' I thought, mentally shrugging but then I looked toward Cathy who was already half way to her class. Ms. Rollins quickly turned around and said, "Cathy, you're expelled for a week for your behavior towards other teachers and the way you talked to me." The three of us gasped and I waited to see her reaction.

Cathy's POV

I looked back at her and said, "What?! Why the hell am I expelled?! All I've done is show my current state because of what has happened to me. Is that so freaking bad? Seriously, who do you think you are?" I said, rolling my eyes. Rollins looked like she was about to burst. 'Whateves.' I thought but before I could walk away, she said, "Your grandpa wouldn't want you to act this way."

Then I felt something, a BIGGER wave crashing over me. It felt like it wanted to make me collapse on the ground that instant. 'I have to get out of here!' I turned towards her, "… shut up and do something useful for once! Don't even dare talk about what you think he would want because you didn't even know him well enough!" I said and turned around, leaving the four behind me.

Danny's POV

'That's it!! I've had it!' I thought and ran after her. "Danny!" Sam called and I saw that Jeremy was going to go after her, too. I turned around and yelled back, "Stop Jeremy! I'll go after her!" and they nodded so they quickly went after him.

When I got out of the school, it was raining like mad and the wind felt like it was going wild. I could hardly see anything but I managed to make out a figure in front of me, running, and towards the woods. I grunted and ran as fast as I could, not caring if I slipped. All I cared was to get to talk to her.

Normal POV

Danny was running against the wind but so was Cathy. She just wanted to get to the woods and stay there for as long as possible. She didn't want anyone to see her cry but she didn't want to cry either.

Her eyes were letting out some tears and she was taking in breaths to stop it, but that was getting harder because of how cold it was.

Danny was trying as hard as possible to catch up to her.

'How the hell can she run so fast when it's raining and it's this cold?!' he thought and decided to just call her. "Cathy!!" he called and she gasped, not thinking that anyone was following her but she didn't stop running, she ran faster instead, hoping to lose him. She hadn't seen him, of course, but she knew it was Danny. He just kept calling her but she didn't listen. When they both had entered the woods, Danny really lost it.

"CAATHYYY!!!! STOP ALREADY!!" he yelled and she did, but didn't look back. Danny had to be careful not to slip when he stopped, then caught his breath. The rain was getting harder now, even thought it didn't seem possible. Cathy didn't move an inch; she stayed still, as if she was a statue.

"Why did you run of like that?" he asked when he could finally talk. "Why do you think, dumbass?" she said with a low voice and as if it was obvious. Danny couldn't tell if the last part was joking or she meant it but that didn't affect him.

"Losing the person you love the most doesn't give you or anybody an excuse to act this way." Danny said getting closer to her. She spun around, sending drops of water towards his face, and she looked like she really wasn't in a good mood to deal with this but there were a few tears in her eyes.

"Who do YOU think you are to say that?! It's not like you ha-" Cathy was saying but was interrupted by a hand over her mouth. She turned from the hand, upwards through the arm, and tried to look at Danny's face because it was facing down. She felt his hand tightened for a moment before he slowly retrieved it. He raised his head and she could see an ocean of pure grief in his eyes but that made her gasp.

"M, my… parents were assassinated… by…" he said but stopped and looked down to the ground. He gulped and took a breath in. Cathy could tell he was having trouble saying the next words. She didn't know he didn't have his parents and that shocked her because she has known him for so long and she didn't know. "they… I haven't told anyone else… besides the Commander… but… the person or… alien… that killed them was…," he looked up at her with a 'I'm sorry' face. 'What could he be sorry for?' thought Cathy.

"He was Rhapsodian." Danny finally said and Cathy gasped. "That's why, when I met you, I didn't really talk to you, until I found out how great you are. I'm sorry that I did that. But, Cathy… just because a person you really love dies doesn't mean you can act like this! They died two weeks before you came to Earth but I hadn't let it affect me. When I took part of the MBC, the Commander told me that he had been watching the three of us for weeks. He said that I didn't need to take part of the MBC but that somehow, I was a main target for aliens before the MBC even started to take plan and that they took advantage of there not being an MBC… and killed my parents. At first, I only agreed to be in it… for revenge. Now, I like to be in it to be with my friends… and you. I know revenge is bad and brings no good but if that driver was still alive, wouldn't you want revenge?" he said and she looked away from him then.

Of course that's what she wanted. She wanted revenge against that alien that killed her grandpa, her guardian, and one of the persons she loves the most in the whole universe. She would've loved to have made him suffer, worse than how she was but she didn't think _that _was possible. She walked over to a nearby tree and placed her back on the trunk and slid down to the cold ground slowly, then turned to Danny.

"Of course I want revenge, doofus. It feels like that's the only thing that'll make me feel better, like that would cure an injured wound, like it would cure every moment of my life that I've hated but even if that driver was alive,… I wouldn't be able to do it. You know that. I'm just too… f****** nice." she said putting her arms around her, actually feeling the coldness more. Danny walked over to her, then bended down and put his hand on her cheek, making her turn to him. "That's a good thing." he said and hugged her, trying to keep her warmer. "And another good thing is to let tears out. I cried a lot when my parents died… it's not a good thing to keep it all inside. Waves get bigger and there could be a point in where a certain wave hurtles towards you so hard that… you can't take it anymore. It's okay to cry… I won't give you pity and I wouldn't tell anyone." he said softly to her, hugging her tighter. She put her head on his shoulder. "Danny,… thank you. I just… miss him." she said and tears let out like waterfalls. She grapped her arms around him and sobbed and cried for a long while in his shoulder, and he was there to be by her side.

To protect her, and to help her.

Even if it was under a tree, as rain fell on top of them…

* * *

**Me:… so, who's mad at me for not posting a chapter of Reunion? I just REALLY wanted to post this story which will be a three-shot. It was bothering me as much as when Reunion was bothering me.**

**Levin: and people that are reading this, if you like it, at least put "good" in the review. It's like less than thirty seconds of your time. And if you really liked it, why not favorite it? She just wants to know how much you liked it.**

**Me: So please just tell me if you liked it, even if it's a little, or if you didn't, just flame it. Yes, flame it if you didn't like it. **


	2. Now What's Different?

---One exact year later.

I walked towards the front door; it was raining a bit right now and it was a bit cold but it might get harder in a few minutes. I just came from a tryout for a snowboarding team. The coach saw me snowboarding by our mountain and wanted to see if I could be in the team. Ya see, a lot's happened since Mr. S died. Cathy kept her bad attitude for… around two weeks. Then she turned to being _fine _(both mentally and _physically_). Also, the Commander had told me to ask her if she wanted to move in with me. Since I've been in the MBC, they were paying for my house since I couldn't get a job that would cover all of the bills and everything. He wanted me to ask her so they wouldn't be paying for two two-story houses. When I told her, she almost immediately said yes. I just guess that she didn't want to be so lonely. Though we could've also have gone with me living in her house but she said she would much rather be in mine, that hers reminded her too much of her grandpa. His stuff was taken to her other family for them to have, in case anything happened to the house our something. (not mine, hers)

Members of her family had argued a bit that they wanted her to come back to Rhapsodia or somewhere that just wasn't Earth but she declined everything. When I asked her about it, she said that she just felt like Earth was more of a home to her now and that, even though she loves her family, she couldn't stand to live with anyone else besides her grandpa from her family and that that's one of the reasons why he became her guardian. Though what I never get is, how can she stand to live with me if she can't stand her family?

So in all, she's now living in my house with me. She says she likes this house more, especially because of the view. When I said that the coach of the team saw me by 'our mountain' I said it because my house is right next to some mountains, especially one which is where we go to snowboard or ski, and it's like a block away from another entering towards the woods. The beach is like four blocks away and we can see it from the second floor but the best part is that there aren't any houses around until a mile towards town, so no neighbors to bother us!

After the two weeks, once she actually was back to being nice, she apologized to our teachers and some students that she got mad at. (all people except Wendy, she wouldn't apologize to her) Jeremy kept his stalker-ness on her so when she moved to my house, he knew then threw a tantrum towards me and her at school once. That's how everyone else found out, too. Though he found out before we changed her address at school, like you know how they need to know where ya live and stuff? Well, before we told them. The only good thing was that he didn't throw the tantrum until after we had changed it all. Besides him, the only problem we had was to explain everything to the people from school. We just went with her not having anyone to take care of her anymore (true) so she was going to be living with me (true) and my guardian, my uncle Jerry. (false) The story that I'd told the school after they found out my parents died was that my 'uncle' was taking care of me. In truth, I was living alone, by myself. I still kept the place clean, though. I hate chores but I don't want to be living where there's a strange odor fest every day.

Sam and Chris started dating a few months after and are pretty happy with each other. Cathy and I are happy for them, too. We both know how much they like the other. What surprises us is that they have known each other all their lives, yet they're barely telling each other how they feel at the age of seventeen! I'm really stunned that we didn't do something about them earlier.

Cathy started playing the acoustic guitar, too. She told me once that she wanted to learn so I taught her. My dad had taught me so now I'm teaching my… best friend. I also gave her my guitar. At first, she didn't want it, she kept telling me to not give it to her, that she would buy her own. Though no matter how much she kept 'trying' to reassure me she didn't want it, she ended up saying something that told me she would love to have it. So I gave it to her, no matter how much she said not to. When she finally accepted it, she always practiced on it, like every day. She's also a really talented singer, like _a lot_. We were now on our senior year and she signed up for a singing contest. The price, your own record deal and you get to make a song with whichever artist you like, even if they're really busy, they'll have to make time. The contest is tomorrow and she's been practicing as much as she can.

I walked in the house and wiped of my feet, then dumped my snowboarding stuff and board on the floor. I immediately heard the strums of a guitar and smiled. I walked deeper into the house and saw what I knew I would see. She was sitting on a stool outside, under a small roof, with the guitar on her lap and some notes in front of her. She looked like she was practicing bits then when she straightened everything and turned the notes the opposite way so she wouldn't be able to see them, I knew she was going to start the song. Then, she started strumming and got ready to sing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la  
sha-la-la-la-la  
you used to call me your angel_

Her voice flowed out of her mouth like a voice of an angel, a really pretty, beautiful, angel that could make all the other ones jealous._  
said I was sent straight down from heaven  
you'd hold me close in you arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me…_

Oh Cathy…

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in awhile  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go and I need you to know, I miss you sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

you used to call me your dreamer  
and now I'm livin' out my dream

Yeah, she's pretty close to completing her dream, but her first one's done, she can sing freely and people will like her. And heck do they like her!_  
oh how I wish you could see  
everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
its true the time is flyin' by too fast_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in awhile  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go and I need you to know, I miss you sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

She then started strumming a bit harder and I could see tears were falling down. The next lyrics gave her a halfhearted smile.

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
but I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
even though it's not here with me!

Then, after a while, she softened her playing and her tears ran a bit faster.  
_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once in a while_

Or now._  
and even though its different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know, I miss you sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you  
_

_I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once in a while  
and even though it's different now (ahhh)  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go and I need you to know I miss you sha-la-la-la-la_

I miss you…

_I miss you_

She set down the guitar and put her hands over her eyes, then started crying. I slowly walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder which startled her. She looked up at me with teary eyes and I smiled softly to her.

Normal POV

Cathy threw herself at him and he caught her with ease. He let her cry on his shoulder while she calmed herself down. "That's the song you're going to sing tomorrow?" he asked softly. She nodded against his shoulder. "You sang it great, but… please _don't sing it_." said with a low voice. She raised her head quickly and looked at him confused. "Why?" she asked. Danny removed a strand of hair that had fallen on her face and placed it behind her ear. "Because it makes you cry." he said and then looked directly at her and said, "I really don't like it when you cry. It can be good to do so when you hold it in but... I hate to see you cry, Cath, I really do."

She wrapped her arms around him again and said, "I know."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just holding on to each other, listening to the rain fall for a while.

Cathy looked over to the grass that was being showered in loveable rain. She raised her head and then looked at the rain falling down from the sky. Danny could easily tell what she wanted and smirked. "Wanna stand under the rain?" he asked and she looked over to him. She nodded and said, "Yeah, or at least be under it, but I can't. The ground is all muddy and my shoes will get dirty with mud." he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so, you want to be showered in rain, but you just don't want your _shoes_ dirty?" he said as if making sure. She nodded again looking towards the rain but then got surprised.

"Wooaahh!" she exclaimed when she felt being lifted. Danny had grabbed her bridal style while he ran towards the rain. They were immediately soaked with water and they enjoyed it. They just laughed as Danny spun them around. Cathy had grabbed onto Danny and was resting her head on his chest. He stopped spinning them after a while and then their laughter died down. Cathy looked up at the rain and smiled slightly but then thought of something and had a neutral look on her face. She sighed and turned to Danny, hoping she would at least get an answer she could live with. She just couldn't stand not knowing anymore.

"Danny, what do you think of me?" she said a bit low but loud enough for him to hear.

The question caught him of guard. He looked down at her confused. "Well, what do you mean? Like in attitude or what I think you are to me like a kind of sister, friend, best friend, …" he said but stopped what he was going to say next

"Well… both, I guess." she replied. He thought about it for a while.

"I think that… you're really nice, sweet, smart, caring, and that you would do as much as possible for anyone that needs help and deserves it, but… you are also a hotheaded, too determined at times, can act a bit weird, and *clears throat* is a clueless *coughs* girl." he said though stopped when she frowned. "I am NOT clueless!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. He couldn't help but smirk at her, which just angered her more. He chuckled and said, "Trust me, you're very clueless when it comes to certain things." she kept frowning but then let it go and said, "And the second part?"

It took Danny a moment to remember that he still needed to answer the other part. He thought about what he was going to say, then sighed. "Well… I think of you as my best friend." he said a bit hesitantly and Cathy's heart felt like it actually shattered. "But… I… would really… want you to be more than that…" he said with a low voice while he had his head down and looking to the side at the wet grass. Cathy had to repeat his words in her head so they could make sense since she barely heard them. When she got it, she gasped and put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"R-really?" she said though feeling like her heart was re-healing itself just to explode. He nodded slowly, then looked down. He was surprised, though, by a pair of arms around him and a head on his chest. At first he was too shocked to move but he managed to get his arms around her, though while still holding her above the ground. She snuggled into him while smiling and then laughing a bit. She looked up at Danny and said, "And you said _I _was clueless."

He became confused as he looked at her but her face was quickly out of his view range and instead he felt lips with the taste of rain against his own. His eyes widen for a second until he got what she'd meant. When he did get it, his grip on her tightened with one of his arms around her waist and the other behind her head. When he did, she put her arms around him.

The kissed deepened and somewhere in between, Cathy had wrapped her legs around, making sure she really didn't fall to ground or to separate from him. When they stopped kissing, they still held each other really close.

"You are the most clueless guy on the universe if you can't figure out that your best friend loves you." she said and he grinned. "But you _are_ clueless if you couldn't figure out that The Danny, has been head over heels for you since he saw you." he countered and they shared another kiss.

"Not anymore." she said smiling at him.

----later

The two walked over to the door to enter the house, hand in hand, smiling at each other. When they entered the house, Danny got two towels and gave one to her. Once she was dried, she went to get stuff from the outside. When she came back, Danny was preparing hot chocolate. "So whatcha' going to sing then? That song or another?" he asked looking over to her. She just grinned though then smirked. "You'll just have to see."

After they finished their dinner a few hours later, they decided to go to sleep since it was past midnight by then. They both went into their rooms and changed. When Danny was coming from the bathroom from brushing his teeth, he passed by Cathy's room. He noticed her door half open and that she was seating on her bed. Though, she looked depressed looking down at floor and her arms over her legs since she had them crossed over. He sighed and knocked on the door. She looked up and smiled at him, like if she hadn't just looked really sad. He folded his arms and had a stern look on his face but it was mixed with a 'I don't believe you' face. She let go of her smile and looked outside her window.

"I just… don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." she said then sighed. He had already walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him and he smiled slightly before speaking. "I know." he said. "I had and I sometimes still do have trouble sleeping on the anniversary of their dead. But trust me, Cath. In time, you'll be able to think about it… and be fine, maybe even happy remembering the great memories." he said smiling at her. She smiled to him then looked over to her bed. "Thanks, and hopefully you're right but I won't be fine tonight." she said and let a out a sigh.

"Well, um,… augh." Danny cursed under his breath. "What?" Cathy asked looking back at him.

"Well… if I had Mr. Fluffy Boots, I would've lend him to you for the night." he said sheepishly. She just giggled. "Good night Danny."

* * *

**Me: Okay, six things: First, to The DUDE, in case you're reading this, I will write Phineas and Ferb stories, but not now. Unless you consider the story that I'm doing with Emma Lee101 a Phin and Ferb story. I have about three ideas I want to do but I also have MANY more for MBC. Second, wow do I suck at kissing parts and endings. Third, I hope you guys liked it and I'm writing Reunion and the sequel but I don't know if this one will be done first before putting the rest of the chapters up. Fourth, thank you to XiAoLiNgAl and XxxSoulmatexxX for reviewing… and The DUDE I guess. Fifth, Wow… I haven't updated this quickly since summer! But I guess it's only for this story. Six, YES! First sememster of school is done!!!**

**Levin:… she talks too much. Please review! (or flame)**


	3. End

CPOV (Cathy's)

I immediately had the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon coming into my room when I opened the door. I instantly looked downstairs to see Sam cooking food and Chris setting things around. I raised an eyebrow and walked downstairs. "Hey guys, whatcha' doing?" I asked when I got there. The two turned towards me and gave me sympathetic looks but then smiled. "Well, you have the competition today, so we decided to help you out." Chris said and Sam nodded. "Yeah, we're going to make sure you get ready and that you'll be there on time." Sam said and, then Danny walked down, rubbing his left eye with his right hand to get the sleep out of his eye. "What smells so good?" he said then opened his eyes wide. "What time is it?" he asked frantically looking for a clock. I giggled and walked up to him.

"Danny," I said calmly and he looked towards me, "It's just eight thirty or so. Remember that we just need to be there by 10:30." I said and he calmed down. "Right." he said and walked over to the kitchen, getting a plate full of food. "Thanks Sam." he said while sitting down and pouring honey over everything.

You see, Sam and Chris usually came over, with the key Danny gave them, and helped us in the morning since we could take… a _while_, to get ready. Not always, though. Just when we were going to have a test or something was going to happen early in the morning. "No prob. What song are you going to sing, Cath?" Sam said sitting down with a plate herself then looking at me. Chris did the same while I got a plate and served myself. "You'll see." I said smiling. I looked over to Danny and he gave me a 'tell me already!' look. I just smirked at him.

"You'll just have to listen to it like everyone else." I said. After a while of eating in silence, Sam shifted uncomfortably in her chair and then looked up. "Um, so how was your try out yesterday, Danny?" she said. 'Oh I get it. She doesn't want to mention what yesterday was so she's focusing on what Danny's done but only because she probably can't take her mind of it.' I thought then sighed. "You don't have to look so uncomfortable about the subject, Sam. You too, Chris. I'm fine talking about it." I said smiling. I looked over to Danny from the corner of my eye and he was smiling. "You sure?..." Sam said uneasily. I nodded. "Positive. How did the try out go, though?" I said to her then to Danny who I knew just wanted to start boasting already. He smirked and started talking.

-Later-

I got off Danny's onyx black sport touring motorcycle **(Picture of it is in profile. It's different than his other motorbike and everyone else's cars from this story are also in the profile) **and Chris parked his car next to the bike. It's a white Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, and he _loves_ it. Just as much as Danny loves his motorcycle or his snowboard and skateboard combined. He doesn't even let anyone besides Danny drive. Wondering why _Danny_? Simple, he's gotten the best driving grade in Singletown's history. Danny also has a car, but it's his motorcycle. It turns into a red 2009 SSC Ultimate Aero. Chris made it himself. It was a birthday present for Danny two years ago, it didn't matter that he was underage to drive, he drove it with pleasure. I'm still wondering how the heck all of that red hides and the black covered motorcycle appears. Sam also has a car now, she just prefers to be with Chris in his instead of her yellow McLaren F1. She got it for her birthday last year by her parents. Even I have a car! I hardly use it, though. I just got it when the commander wanted to give me something for the loss of Grandpa. Chris and Danny modified it and made it _much _better than it was. I only use it when Danny can't take me somewhere or when I'm not going with anyone else somewhere. It's a light blue Bugatti Veyron. It has white seats so I don't like for it to get dirty, which is mainly why I don't use it much.

Sam wanted me to ride in a car for today, but I told her I rather be with Danny in his motorcycle. When she gave me a really funny/confused face, I explained to her what had happened yesterday and she was surprised at first but then she said she was happy for us. (And that she hoped we could double date! Yay!) That's mainly how she found out, and I think Chris found out by Danny later.

When we walked into the school, we saw that the competition had already started but we knew it would. The thing that made me roll my eyes was seeing Wendy sing. The song was one I liked, but she just ruined it the way she was singing it. It's not that she can't sing but her voice, the way she's using it, doesn't really go with it.

She chose the song _I_ was going to sing.

I saw Danny look at me, and I just smiled. "Don't worry. I told you I'd chosen another song." I said, and he seemed to calm down a bit, but now he was looking at her with a bit of… something I couldn't place. I turned back to Wendy, and then she saw me. She smirked at me as if saying she was better than me. When the guitar solo came up, she put her hand up to her eye and wiped it, as if there was a tear there. 'Guess she remembered what yesterday was.' I thought but just smirked back at her. She looked a bit taken aback but didn't let the audience know it.

Principal Rollins walked towards us then, and she had a smile that said, 'please say yes, please!' but I ignored it. "Um, hello students… Daniel, could I ask a favor of you?" she asked and we were just… SHOCKED! Why the heck would she ask _Danny_ for a favor? It's insane! Well, for her it is. I looked over to him, and he had an unsure face. The four of us looked over to him to see what he was going to say. After a few seconds, he rubbed the back of his head for a while then sighed. "Sure, Principal Rollins, what do ya need?" he said as in defeat. Haha, he looks so cute like that!

"Well, the person that was going to sing to the winner… got in a car crash a few minutes ago and his manager called. Could you sing instead?" she asked. 'WHAT THE HECK?' Our mouths dropped, and our eyes got huge.

"Seriously?" Danny and I exclaimed. She nodded. "I'm always serious!" she barked out. Danny looked over to me and smirked. "I'd love to sing to Cathy." he said and that made me blush, but Rollins just nodded. "Okay then. Enjoy the rest of the competition and good luck, Miss Smith." she said and walked away marching. We shrugged and sat down to see Wendy finishing the song and another contestant appear.

A few minutes later, I was sitting on a chair stand and holding my guitar with a mic in front of me. I smiled to Danny and then spoke, "Hope you like it." I said, and then a guy behind me started playing his piano, then other people played their instruments, and then I played with my guitar and sang.

_It's six A.M. and I'm wide awake 'cause I can't stop thinking about the stuff you say and me and I, I can't let it slide…_

That was true, I _was_ wide awake at six today, thinking of the night that had happened.  
_The paper's not here yet, the sun's not up, but I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside…  
I had one of those dreams that makes it all so,_  
_  
Clear to me now_

Yeah, I even DID have a dream about it!  
_I got a whole new perspective  
it's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way_

_Itta, feels to me how long you tried to make me think it was me, it was me, and the fame…_

_So clear_  
I knew the next part in the song was the most truthful of all.  
_Why did I smile when I hurt inside?  
Said I was okay when I knew it's a lie_

Danny frowned then; and I smiled slightly at him._  
I wanted to believe in you…_

The next part was more going to my grandpa than anyone else._  
You took your chances and one was me, so I'll just forgive you and set you free.  
I'm on my way  
Yeah I'm stepping out of the haze and it's so_

Clear to me now

_I got a whole new perspective  
it's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way_

_Itta feels to me how long you tried to make me think it was me, it was me, and the fame_

_So clear_

I wanna put the past behind, try and maybe I can find better days.  
The first time in a while, I think I even feel a smile on my face.

That's really true. I have a smile now, thanks to Danny.

_I got a whole new perspective (Yeah, I do)_

_Guys in the background: It's so clear to me now._

_You can't treat me that way_

_It's so clear to me now_

_I got a whole new perspective_

_It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way_

_Itta feels to me how long you tried to make me think it was me, it was me, and the fame_

_So clear_

_Yeah, So clear  
So clear_

_So clear  
Sun's going down on a Saturday  
And I feel all right, I feel OK_

I ended the song and everyone started clapping. _That_ made my smile grow much wider. I bowed and walked backstage.

Later, I was sitting with my friends on the front row. Principal Rollins gave us the seats since Danny was going to sing. We were talking about random things when Sam brought up that Danny was now my boyfriend, hoping we would tell her how it happened. Danny quickly stood up and said he was going to go get a drink from the snack table that had been placed and Chris followed him, saying he'd accompany him. We both knew they just didn't want to hear it, -at all- so I just talked to her about it while we waited for the judges to finish scoring and making up their minds.

After like half an hour, Rollins walked out holding an envelope. "And the winner is!..."

I swear everyone was holding their breath,… _not_.

"CATHERENE SMITH!" "WHHAAAAAAAAT?" was Wendy's answer to that. 'Ha! Take that ya little _Princesa_!'

"YAY!" I cheered and started jumping and down. "I WON! I WON! I WON!" I yelled happily. I heard everyone cheer and applaud, and I just felt like I was jumping up higher more and more from excitement. Apparently I was 'cause Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me down. It didn't stop me from smiling widely. The three followed me up to the stage, and I received my thingy that officially says that I have a record deal, and the business person for who I'm going to tell that I'm going to sing to was beside Rollins. 'This is such a great day!' I thought.

"Now, we will have our… _guest_ sing to the winner!" Rollins announced, and Sam, Chris, and I smirked at Danny. He smiled sheepishly and got a mic. Then, he told some people what to play, and music started while the rest of us went back to our seats. I remember hearing this song somewhere, but I can't place where.

Danny smirked at me and then started singing. He took the mic out of its stand and walked around the stage.

_Each time I see you, I stop_

He "abruptly" stopped and looked over to me, saying the next words as sweet as honey._  
You lookin' so hot…_

I felt myself blushing, but smiled._  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8  
I can't think  
You got me hypnotic_

Blushing more…_  
Is it that cute little walk?  
Or that smile when you talk?  
I can't fake this  
I can hardly wait  
Either way, you got me excited  
_I started giggling as he danced around the stage but really well; it wasn't bad, but he just looked too cute._  
Ain't nobody takin' care of you?  
Apparently not_

The four of us smiled and I knew what came next as soon as I remembered the song._  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Danny Jackson used to  
Hold back, lay low, step back_

And he did all of those things while dancing which made me giggle even more._  
But now, 'til I find out everything about you  
Girl I swear_I swear I just saw all of the teachers roll their eyes!_  
Do my best to chill  
But can't wait until  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... o'clock  
Tick Tick Tick Tock  
If you feel it don't make me wait  
Another moment of another day  
Random dude at the back: (Don't wait another day)  
_I continued to giggle and mouthed, "I'm not anymore," to him while he continued to dance and guys danced on stage with him.  
_Ain't no body taking care of you?  
Apparently not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Danny Jackson used to  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
Now, 'til I find out everything about you  
Gir,l I swear_

I'm putting in homework  
'Til I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
'Til I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind 'til I know it  
I'm putting in homework

I'm putting in homework  
'Til I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
'Til I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework

Dude at the back: Yeah, uh,  
Even though you work  
Even though you stressin'  
You know you like  
How she keeping you guessing  
You gotta see it through  
Even though you probably knew  
She's so cute when she smiles  
Cause it shines through

I wonder if he actually did that…_  
See we ain't got no shame  
I'm puttin in my homework 'til I get your name  
'Til I see my perfect picture coming true  
I can hardly rest 'til I'm holding you  
1, 2, adore you want to hold you  
3, 4, I put in work till I'm yours  
5, 6, now I can hear the clock tick  
7, 8 maybe late, baby I don't want to wait  
Don't want to wait-uh another whole day  
Tell me what you want  
What you need I will stay  
You know, to me you will always be perfect  
And that's why I'm..._

I'm putting in homework  
'Til I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
'Til I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework

As the song ended and they stopped dancing, I smiled, and everybody clapped for them.

Later, Danny and I were walking in the park hand in hand. When we reached a pond, we sat down on the soft grass. We sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, he turned to me and leaned close to my face. "You now I'll always be with you, for ya, right?" he said and smiled. "Of cou-" I started to say but his lips cut me off. When he pulled away, he was grinning. "Good." He said.

* * *

**Anais: Suckish ending much? (OC)**

**Yeah. I'm sorry it took so long. Summer's almost here, though!**


End file.
